


熱愛飆車的里總

by peach49816



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peach49816/pseuds/peach49816
Summary: 加洛和里歐走到一起時，有冷風和過快的時速相伴屬於他們的戀愛故事
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos





	熱愛飆車的里總

**Author's Note:**

> 會快速交換視角  
> 長一點的段落就是敘事，沒有視角問題

自從失去普羅米亞後里歐有時動作會變得有點卡，尤其是在坐椅子時，腿固定開角就一定是從90度開始算，里歐總是會默默的合起來，不過加洛都看在眼底。

里歐有時會想起在那場仗最後和加洛拳碰拳的溫度，那是他第一次和人那麼做，坎羅和梅斯是瘋狂燃燒者團體的幹部，不可能會有這項舉動，即使高機動救命消防隊在出動前都會那麼做，然而也消不掉當初加洛給他未曾體驗過的觸感，輕微的力道和滿足感讓當時的他內心騷動起來。  
盯著手掌看時就會回憶起來，心會麻麻的，只不過他還沒釐清楚那樣的情感，喜歡也好愛也罷，里歐都希望能搞清楚再說，只有清晰的自我才能做好事情，他一向這麼覺得。

加洛發現里歐有時還會看著空無一物的手掌，像在沉思也像在困惑，加洛總是不動聲色觀察那時的他，在想著自己還可以給予少年什麼來填滿那似乎有些微空蕩的心，里歐感覺在想念普羅米亞。

或許是逃亡生活培養出的察覺視線能力太強了，里歐完全有發現加洛從某個時期開始就習慣性三天兩頭看著他，他不明白自己做了什麼需要加洛觀察他的事，而且加洛裝不知道的技術還很爛。  
以古雷的個性到底怎麼養出這麼誠實的人，里歐非常納悶。

里歐終於等到他心心念念的機車時開心到直接扔了頂全罩式安全帽給加洛，不管加洛髮型會不會塌就準備拉著加洛出去飆，被感染到里歐興奮的加洛也莫名快樂的被拉出去，薛丁格的髮型不佔安全帽任何空間。  
機車在普羅米波利斯郊外的產業道路狂飆，里歐開朗的笑聲在風中散得亂七八糟，加洛則是緊抱著里歐纖細的腰，他感覺里歐不僅僅奪走他第一次的縱火，還是要奪走他第一張紅單的預備犯，飆得這麼快太顯眼了。  
但時速太快加洛一句話都說不出來。  
里歐笑到聲音氣有些喘不過來後停了下來，從置物箱中抽出一件尺寸剛好的外套，手段輕柔的給加洛穿上。  
「抱歉，出門前忘了給你穿上。」用力過頭導致沙啞的聲線加上里歐溫柔又帶點歉意的表情，讓加洛心猛然跳了一下。  
不過從下車那一刻加洛腳就開始抖心率超快，所以他完全沒有實質上的心動感覺，想吃披薩的心情倒是十分強烈，他強烈需要一點鎮定心情的食物。  
「上來吧，陪我再逛逛。」  
加洛認為他需要多培養適應機車速度的能力。

吹風吹到有點茫的加洛看到桌上多一道菜就知道里歐心情大好，想著里歐或許根本就不是缺了普羅米亞，而是油門。

里歐人非常的快樂，心情好到輪流做菜時他多加了一道菜。  
他喜歡這種明瞭自己內心的感覺，加洛緊抱著自己的感覺很好也讓他察覺到他對加洛無可替代的感情，他想要和加洛建立起朋友以上的關係，想和他做所有事。

加洛發現最近出勤時老是在被里歐盯著看，注視的眼神明顯、落落大方又認真，習慣於服務粉絲的加洛則半點害羞的意思都沒有，發現里歐在盯著看時會回頭送上笑容和揮手。  
里歐能這麼認真學習消防隊事務真是太好了。

他看著加洛是有原因的，他想完全了解加洛，從平常做事到交談都想知道，所以他都會很認真看著加洛的一舉一動，被回應則在意料之外。  
里歐滿驚訝加洛不怎麼避諱被人盯著看，一般人來講都會迴避視線之類的，加洛則是正面回應，但想到加洛在火場前都會喊沒頭沒腦的台詞在加上飛吻又不那麼意外，被回應的里歐對於加洛也會回贈本日最燦爛的笑容。

對兩人來說平凡到不行的舉動倒是快逼瘋高機動救命消防隊的眾人，基本上來說只要有加洛有里歐的地方就會發現里歐不厭其煩盯著加洛看，有句話是說當事人不在意就好，眾人也都同意這句話，不過有加洛有里歐的地方不就是所有人都會在嗎！他們被盯著壓力也很大！  
艾娜尤其是首當其衝的受害者，和加洛談需要校正地方的討論通常都會特別長時間，然後被認真盯著的時間特別長，被里歐清澄紫瞳不含雜質望著的感覺挺微妙的。  
原本不當一回事的雷米在體驗過後也表示自己很不習慣，他有遇過這麼熱情的新人沒錯，而且還不少，不過里歐眼神不是熱情或打量，而是徹底的觀察，套一句艾娜的話就是感覺微妙，不過這算是職場學習的一部份雷米並沒有理由阻止，前輩的行動本來就是要讓新人盯著看，不習慣也要習慣。  
至於隊長和瓦里斯則是沒意見。  
而兩人富有默契的動作所有人都清楚感受到里歐正卯足全力在追加洛，加洛則是難攻不落的城堡，但以里歐的衝勁大概不會不成功。

適應里歐後座的加洛突然之間聽到把安全帽鏡子拉上的里歐在大喊自己的名字。  
「加洛．提莫斯！你聽好了！」  
縱使聲音被風吹得模糊加洛依舊聽得出里歐藏在話語裡的決心。

里歐突然覺得這或許是個適合告白的好時機，沒來由的，身為感性腦的他毫無罣礙的打算直接在飆速中的機車上告白，縱使再三分鐘就要到家了也一樣。  
「加洛．提莫斯！你聽好了！」

「我里歐．弗提亞愛你！和我交往吧！」加洛心一跳，不是因為里歐突然加快車速的關係，而是里歐向他告白的開心。  
加洛也掀起防風鏡，用盡全力嘶吼。  
「以後請多多指教！」  
里歐像之前一樣快樂的大笑，幾乎是催緊了油門。  
至於加洛在下車後暈到走不穩則是後話了。

第二天FDPP的眾人都知道了里歐成功攻下加洛，不如說牽著手來上班還會有誰不知道，然後不知從哪得知消息的坎羅和梅斯十分友好在里歐不在的下午一齊問候他們BOSS的新男友，以幾乎要殺人的目光。


End file.
